Uncut Stones
by ClopAndCircumstance
Summary: Years pass and things change but memories remain the same. Longing never goes away. Spike x Rarity


He sat alone.  
>Upon his pile of riches the dragon sat. He was perched carefully upon a mountainous pile of coins and stones. His tail was sweeping behind him in careful strokes, stirring up the treasures behind him. His body was resting forward, with his head laid down on his mighty talons.<br>He watched the cavern entrance intently, as he did every day, as if waiting for something.  
>Waiting for someone.<br>The giant mauve monster heaved a great sigh and closed his eyes in pensive thought. Silent moments passed before he rose from his hoard and lumbered out of his cavern into the light. He blinked as his reptilian eyes adjusted to the sunlight and stretched his wings out wide. He flapped them, causing the stones and dust on the mountaintop to stir and blow. With one final downward thrust, he propelled himself upward and outward towards the horizon.

She was surrounded.  
>Ponies everywhere surrounded her, complimented her, gawked in awe at her one-of-a-kind outfit. She had finally made it big in the city, and all across the land. Her name and face were known everywhere. She had designed for the princesses and all the lesser royalty. Her outfits were on display, along with her original sketches, in the most prestigious art galleries. Her work was hailed far and wide and ponies offered a pretty penny to have her design for them.<br>However, it was not solely her designs that had helped her name rise.  
>When the fillies and colts approached her with money, she simply shook her head. She told them she would be happy to make it for free, her only request was that the clients tell their friends about who had created their couture.<br>And thus, years passed and the deep violet haired mare rose to popularity.  
>She created simply for the love of creation, and the desire to know nearly everypony around. She surrounded herself with friends. Close friends, acquaintances, and other ponies with a love for fashion. She was happy and fulfilled in almost every way. Her dreams had come true and her life and rolled out perfectly.<br>Except for one thing, there was one thing that would complete her life, one personality who would round out her circle of friends.  
>But that wasn't possible. He wasn't around anymore.<p>

He flew all day.  
>His eyes darted back and forth, his nostrils flared, breathing deeply through, searching for the scent. He yearned for gems to add to his hoard.<br>Catching a whiff, he dived sharply, turning towards the scent. He focused soley on getting the gems as he plummeted through the air. He extended his talons and prepared to dig before he even reached the ground. He landed with a powerful thud and began to scoop the earth in long powerful strokes. When he reached the pocket of gems he scooped them up and held them close to his chest. Flapping his wings once more, he rose and turned back towards his cave.

She worked through the night.  
>She was inspired; he mind raced with stunning design ideas. She sketched furiously and sewed even faster. She pulled out her thickest, most iridescent fabrics. She cut and stitched at bold, sharp angles. As the sun finally rose she looked at her creation. Bold angles and pastel shades. Lilac and pale green folded across the mannequin in almost armour-like sections. The fabric shone in the light.<br>She smiled at her creation, it was lovely.  
>Overcome by emotion, she turned her head and wept silently.<p>

Slowly and carefully, the mighty dragon re-entered his cave. He set the spoils down in front of him and began to pick through them. He carefully examined each one, tossing the most perfect and most luminescent of the stones into a carefully constructed pile off to the side. The more common gems ended up in the big pile.  
>When he was done he climbed back on to the large pile and regarded the small pile fondly. They were some of the most beautiful gems he'd ever seen.<br>Maybe one day he'd get to give them to her.

_A/N: No it's not perfect, no I don't have a beta but I don't care. I'm writing for fun. I might write a second chapter to this... or I might get lazy and not do that. But either way….  
>Tah dah!<br>Hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
